<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cog in the Machine by SockPet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797436">Cog in the Machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet'>SockPet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelink Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, F/M, Not Beta Read, Suicide Attempt, minimal comfort tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPet/pseuds/SockPet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda tried to commit die. Link catches her before it was too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zelink Fics [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cog in the Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going down a rabbit hole of asmr roleplaying, which i never thought id ever do but anyways. There was one for comforting in a suicide attempt. And, well, here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Zelda'</p><p>She was still</p><p>'Zelda, look at me'</p><p>He had thrown the knife across the room.</p><p>It was against her neck, when he found her on the floor.</p><p>He should've trusted his suspicions.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
She reluctantly glanced his way.</p><p>Of all the monsters and people he's slain, she had made him tremble. Now, she had him harbor fear and worry. She did this. She had caused him more pain.</p><p>He cups her cheek</p><p>Wiping the tears she didnt care to wipe herself. His voice trembling, asks, </p><p>'Why?'</p><p>She, had officially broken. She was no longer what she was destined to be. No longer one that rules upon a throne. No longer in threat of danger, so long as Link was with her.</p><p>But that didn't mean the pressures weren't there. Weren't stemmed from Hyrule's people. From Impa....the Council...</p><p>Her father...</p><p><br/>
Everything felt numb. Small buzzing filled her ears. </p><p><em>I have nothing left to give, and yet Hylia demands more</em>, she wanted to say</p><p>100 years and then some.</p><p>For what...?</p><p>More service to Hyrule?<br/>
Resuming tradition as if nothing had ever happened?Everyone she had loved and knew were dead. <br/>
Link only had 90% of his memories of the past. <br/>
Impa was almost at death's door.</p><p>There was no point. </p><p>She had done her fated duty.</p><p>It was over.</p><p> </p><p>Trembling hands met hers.</p><p>'Zelda, <em><strong>please</strong></em>', he pleaded.</p><p>The love, of his past and present life, had resorted to <em>this</em>. <br/>
For how brave, strong, and intelligent of a woman, she had only saw <em>this</em> as her solution to what ails her.</p><p>What was he doing wrong?</p><p>Why hadn't she asked for his help? </p><p><em>Why</em> had he brushed off the silent signs?</p><p><strong><em>Why</em></strong> did he think everything would be okay after the defeat of Ganon?</p><p>His knees began to ache from kneeling in front of her. But he could care less. </p><p>He pulled her into a hug. It eased his shaking, knowing she was still breathing.</p><p>
  <em>Still alive.</em>
</p><p>What was he to do, if his entire existence were in vain, because he couldn't protect her, from herself?<br/>
What was he to do if she had truly passed? What then?</p><p>Join her?</p><p>He was no better than she was, he knew this well. <br/>
But this wasn't about him. He needs to be strong. For both of them.</p><p>She wrapped her arms around him slowly.</p><p>His shirt was damp with her tears, by the time she had found her voice.</p><p>'Im sorry. Link-<em>Goddesses</em> Im sorry, its just so much and, I dont- I wish I- I just feel so-' he rubbed gentle circles into her back. She broke into another sob. Grabbing at the back of his shirt all the more tighter.</p><p>He understands.<br/>
If he had known this was her way of resolving these feelings, however...</p><p><br/>
He wouldnt have ever let it come to this.</p><p><br/>
He wouldve done so much more. So much more, to the extreme. </p><p>She would often say he was already doing so much. </p><p>He held her tighter, pressing a silent kiss to her shaking locks.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to tell her. </p><p>He needed her to know that he was <em><strong>there</strong></em>.<br/>
That he wouldn't leave.<br/>
That she wasnt <em>alone</em>.<br/>
That he could help.</p><p>That she could make a new life for herself.<br/>
That she could make her personal dreams, become possible reality.<br/>
That she could do anything she wanted, and didn't need to be Queen of Hyrule, at least for many years to come.</p><p>That she could find love and true happiness now.<br/>
That she would truly know peace, if she would allow him to show her.</p><p>So he tells her. His voice shakes and cracks, but Hylia be damned if he didnt tell her all of what he had to say. </p><p>Of what he needed her to hear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Critiques are greatly appreciated &lt;:D</p><p>Instagram: nightzap<br/>tumblr: night-zap</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>